


2020 Holiday Collection

by InsideTheTardis



Series: Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father Figures, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis
Summary: Just a drabble/doodle collections.I made a prompt list for November/December so I'll try to make the most of it !
Series: Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301651
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt was " Pumpkin " ! It's a short one but I hope you'll like it ! I will keep the next prompts as fluffy as I can 🤣👍

" Can I help ?" Elyne asked.

The Doctor and Bill gasped as they saw the knife in the little girl's hands.

" Yes you can," the Doctor quickly took the knife away, " but not with carving."

" How about you help me to clean the pumpkin out ?" Bill smiled.

" Yes !" the little girl squealed.

" Remind me why we do that ?" the Doctor sighed, softly sitting Elyne on the table in front of fruits.

" Because it's Halloween and that's what we do for Halloween ? And because it's funny and that we like spending time with you ?" Bill rolled her eyes and started to cut pumpkins open.

" Boring....if you want to have fun, I can bring you to an actual haunted house !"

" What about Elyne ?"

" Oh yes." the Doctor sighed.

He looked down at his little daughter who looked at him with trustful amber eyes.

" Fine." he told with a tender smile.

They spent the next minutes to remove the pumpkin guts, Bill having her own while the Doctor helped Elyne.

" We could make a pie with the leftovers and watch some movies ?" Bill proposed.

" I'm okay with that." the Doctor agreed, not looking up at Bill while he cleaned Elyne's hands.

Later, the Doctor carved the pumpkins where Elyne and Bill drawn funny faces on the pumpkin's skin. He could not help but smile at the drawings.

" Stop grinning." Bill told.

" Why ?" the Doctor asked.

" You look like a crazy werewolf when you smile, and now you look like a crazy werewolf with a knife."

The Doctor only grinned even more, showing his whole teeth and put the knife close to his face.

" Stop that ! " Bill laughed, throwing a napkin at his face.

The Doctor looked up at a her and gave her a soft smile.

" What do you think ?" he asked, putting the pumpkins on the table's center.

Bill and Elyne closely watched them.

" Doesn't look that scary." Bill shrugged.

" I thought we had to put candles in." Elyne stated.

" Right you are ! " the Doctor snapped his fingers.

Elyne gasped when her father softly picked her up.

" Light them up," he smiled, holding her above the squashes, " be gentle."

The little girl put her index near the candle wick and frowned, focusing. She took a deep slow breath, then a tiny blue flame bursted out from her finger and turned the candle on.

Elyne's eyes widened and looked up at the Doctor, a big smile on her face.

" I did it ! " she beamed.

" I never doubted you, little one." the Doctor softly chuckled.

In the end, they put the carved pumpking at each side of the sofa, where they were comfortably sitting on.

" So ? What do we watch ?" the Doctor asked, bitting in a pie piece.

" What about the Curse of the Were-Rabbit ?" Bill proposed.

The Doctor stared at her, with a blank expression.

" From Wallace and Gromit ? You don't know that ?"

" Obviously not."

" It's actually a good one, and it's not scary ! Suited for toddlers."

The Doctor sighed and pulled Elyne on his lap.

" I'll hold you responsible if she gets nightmares tonight."

Bill rolled her eye.

" You're really a father hen." she rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder as the movie started.


	2. Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy I could draw for that one ! Hope you'll like it !


	3. Lantern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that week's prompt was Lantern ! Hope you'll like it !


	4. Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did do the prompt from last week...I'll do it later but have today's prompt ! Pie
> 
> Also, happy Thanksgiving !
> 
> And yes, I love to draw stupid t-shirts


	5. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and River brings Elyne on a planet for a night picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Last prompt for November list ! I hope to make the whole December list as well ! 
> 
> That story takes place in the Darilium AU that I write beside the chaotic family AU 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025968/chapters/45185326
> 
> Summerartist made this beautiful artwork for the drabble, thank you so much 💙

" Oi, let some food for us ! " River softly scolded the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her with googly eyes and swallowed what he was munching.

" I didn't have that much !"

" No, not that much, beside two turkey sandwiches, a bag of crisps and a plate of rice." River softly chuckled, making Elyne drink some apple juice.

" I'm hungry, you can't blame me for that." the Doctor scoffed, leaning back against the tree that protected them from the wind.

Elyne quickly crawled at his side.

" Daddy, when will the music start ?"

" When the moon will be high in the sky, dear."

For Elyne's first travel, the Doctor and River agreed to land on Monrirus, where a natural music show would happen every nights. Some plants on Monrirus could absorb the moonlight to convert it into music, music was at its best during full moon night.

" Do you want to come with me for a little walk ?" River proposed.

" Uh uh !" Elyne nodded.

The little girl quickly finished her apple juice and ran at her mother who was waiting for her.

" See you later, Daddy !" she beamed, waving at the Doctor.

The Doctor let out a soft laugh and waved back at her.

" See you, little one."

Elyne took River's hand and gladly followed her, watching at everything with wonder, even the smallest stone looked interesting to her. They walked for ten minutes around the place, not very far away from where the Doctor was. Beside the orphanage, she did not know such things existed and she wanted to take the time to see everything. She let go of her mother's hand and wandered around, under her parents' watch.

Suddenly, something caught Elyne's attention. A sound. When she looked through grass, she saw a little frog. It made that sound again. A weird one. It was like a high pitched whine.

" Mommy ?" Elyne called worried, stepping back to River.

The frog suddenly opened its large mouth and the whine turned into a loud high pitched yell, making the small child jump.

" Daddy ! "

In no time, she ran back at the Doctor and threw herself into his midsection.

" Oh, dear." the Doctor smiled, wrapping protective arms around Elyne.

" That's only a tiny frogoat, baby girl." River chuckled.

Elyne looked up at her mother, then back at where the animal was. When she heard the yell again, she nuzzled her face against her father's tummy as deep as she could.

" What about I make it go away then I bring back Bubble Waffles, would you like that ?" the Doctor put a tender hand over her back and tilted his head to look for her eyes.

Elyne looked up at him with one curious eye.

" With banana and chocolate ?"

" Of course with banana and chocolate !" the Doctor played indignation.

He put a small kiss on top of his little girl's head then he put her in River's arms.

" Now I'm going, but Mommy will protect you while I'm away, but don't worry," he playfully poked her nose, " She's stronger and scarier than I am !"

" Did you see your eyebrows ?" River answered back.

The Doctor grinned and walked away, picking the frogoat in the process. When he waved back at Elyne with the animal in his hand, Elyne snuggled against River, hiding from it.

After twenty minutes, the Doctor came back carrying three large Bubble Waffles.

" Sorry for the wait, a lot of people." he shrugged.

" Oh, I don't think Baby Girl and me will finish those."

" Don't worry, if needed I'll finish your leftovers." the Doctor grinned.  
Finally, the moon rose in the sky and a soft music echoed through the place. Several people gathered around, couples, families. The Doctor and River leaned against the tree and cuddled up together while Elyne softly crawled back to them.

" Can I come, please ?" she shyly asked.

River and the Doctor looked at each other, surprised by the question.

" Elyne, you're our child, you don't have to ask for hugs." the Doctor told.

" Exactly ! And look, Daddy made a comfy pillow just for you." River patted the Doctor's side, teasing.

" Come on ! I told you I didn't have that much ! " the Doctor frowned.

" Your waistcoat is about to have a burn-out." River chuckled, pulling Elyne on the Doctor's abdomen.

The Doctor's cheeks turned as red as a tomatoe.

" Shut up." he looked away, moving a bit to let Elyne get comfortable against him.

They stayed cuddled all together, warming up each other as the night grew colder. The Doctor even wrapped his red velvet coat around Elyne, who quickly fell asleep.

" Should we go home ?" River asked when the Doctor let out a soft snore.

The Doctor nodded and slowly got up, trying to not wake Elyne up as he held her close to his chest.

" Do you want to hold Elyne instead of bags ?" the Doctor proposed as River picked up their stuff.

" Thank you, but I don't think she wants to let you go." River smirked.

The Doctor blushed when the toddler moved into his arms to cuddle her face under his chin and wrap her little arms around his neck, letting out a sleepy mumble.

" Next time, we'll stop at a restaurant though." River smiled, walking toward the TARDIS.


	6. Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with the December prompt list ! Today prompt was Scarf !   
> I wanted to make a better drawing but hey, better than nothing hahahahh


End file.
